Do you love me?
by LittleBlackDevil17
Summary: After some time Oikawa decided that it would be the time to ask him the only question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. So he did. "Do you love me? Or at least like me?" - Just short one-shot of my two cinnamon rolls.


**Hello there! This is my first one-shot of Iwaoi so enjoy and please tell me what you think about it. :)**

* * *

Oikawa and Iwazumi have been dating for about a month now, but nothing has really changed in their relationship and that bothers Oikawa more than he wants to admit. Ever since he confessed to Iwazumi he feels like Iwazumi accepted his feelings because he felt sorry for him. They don't hold hands, they don't have dates, they are always around their friends instead of being alone and when they are alone Iwazumi insist on doing their homework first… heck, they haven't even kissed.

Oikawa knows Iwazumi is not really that type of guy who shows affection toward… well anyone. But he wishes he could at least try doing something that would make Oikawa feel like those feelings are mutual. Instead he waits. He waits till Iwazumi is being comfortable about this whole dating thing. He knows it is not easy to be in a relationship with a guy and find out you are gay. If you are gay.

Two more weeks have passed, but all was still the same and Oikawa couldn't hold it any longer. He had to at least try an do something. If Iwazumi turns him down at least he will know what is he standing on. He will know if Iwazumi feels the same or not. And that "or not" scares him the most.

Oikawa decided to talk to him when they were all alone. So when they were going home from morning practice Oikawa was thinking about how to even start a conversation about this. Iwazumi sensed how unusually quite Oikawa is today so he decided to talk to his boyfriend. At the thought of Oikawa being his boyfriend, he blushed, but Oikawa couldn't see it knowing how hard he was distracted with whatever is going on with him.

"What's up with you? You are oddly quite today. Did something happen?" Iwazumi saw Oikawa flinch a little because he startled him. Iwazumi chuckled a bit and motioned to Oikawa to start talking. Oikawa not knowing what to do he just stared at Iwazumi like hoping his eyes would tell Iwazumi that they is, in fact, something wrong, but nothing. The Iwazumi's face was the same which meant he haven't got a clue on what could be bothering him.

Iwazumi saw the sadness in Oikawa's eyes and he wished he didn't. Lately he had been seeing that a lot in his eyes and that pained him. Knowing that person he loves is sad and he didn't know what to do about it. He blushed, again, at his thoughts, yes. He loves Oikawa and he wished he would know how to show it. He was never really affectionate nor is anyone in his family either. But Oikawa seems to show him his feelings a lot and he makes it so easy. And he really gets mad at himself for not being able to do the same.

After some time Oikawa decided that it would be the time to ask him the only question that has been bothering him for quite some time now. So he did. "Do you love me? Or at least like me?"

Iwazumi went still at those words, his world spinning and crashing at the sad and desperate tone Oikawa had. Iwazumi never really thought how Oikawa feels in this relationship because Iwazumi was loved, but did Oikawa really think he doesn't love him back? Now when he thinks of it, they are never alone and when they are he insist on doing homework when Oikawa wants to do something with him. He remembered all the time Oikawa hinted to do something romantic, but at the time he thought he was just joking. Iwazumi was an idiot. A big one, too. He realized he took too long thinking and he felt like an even bigger jerk for doing this to his Oikawa.

Oikawa was about to turn away and run away to his home where he would be able to cry his eyes out when Iwazumi's hand stopped him. He turned around to see Iwazumi's eyes rd as if he was about to cry himself.

"Of course I love you.. shit Oi, I probably love you more than myself and it scares me. I know. I know I am a fucking idiot. I am an idiot for never showing it to you and I know that the fact that I am not really affectionate person is not an excuse, but please believe me when I say that I love you." Oikawa was in shock. He didn't know what to do but rather just quite "Iwa - chan" slipped his lips and then he felt Iwazumi's lips on his. I took him about ten seconds to put himself back together and when he did he kissed him back, full force, trying to say how much this means to him, how much he is happy, how fucking much he loves his Iwa – chan, trough the kiss.

"I… love… you.. way… to… fuckin'… much…" Iwazumi said in between kisses and once when they parted Iwazumi added "And don't you dare ever forget this, and I am sorry it took so damn much for me to finally say it out loud already."

At those words Oikawa smiled bright and full heartedly and it brought smile on Iwazumi's face as well. At the moment of pure euphoria Oikawa felt he hugged Iwazumi lift him in the are and spun him around saying "I love you" about millions of times. Once he put Iwazumi down they stared at each other.

"Shall we go, Iwa – chan. It looks like it might rain." Iwazumi looked up and saw that in fact sky was grey and it looked like it might rain so he nodded his head and Oikawa linked their hands togheter because he no longer feared of rejection. That small gesture made Iwazumi blush hard, but he didn't object because he was feeling like he is on a cloud 9.

Once they reached Oikawa's house it started pouring outside. So instead of doing their homework, like they usually do, they diced to make themselves some hot chocolate and snuggle up together in Oikawa's bed until they fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling extremely happy.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 **Please, please please... can you comment on this so I know if I am making any mistakes, tell me if I should improve something and what you think in general. That would mean a lot to me. Also, soon enough I will be posting stories on Archive of our own, so you will be able check out my stories there, too. I am still waiting for the approval, tho.. so yeah. Also if you liked this story you can always comment if you want me to write another one with OTP of your own.  
**

 **Thank you all so much, and let me know what you think down in the comments. :)**

 **I am also on other platforms such as:**

 **wattpad: LittleBlackDevil**

 **IG: colors_of_soul**

 **tumblr: InvisibleDevil**

 **Kik: InvisibleDevil**

 **so you can talk to me anytime and say if I am doing something wrong wile writing or to just talk in general. I am always free :)**


End file.
